Оставим след
Оставим след ( ) — шестая песня пятого сезона сериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, а также первая (прелюдия) и шестая (реприза) песни, исполненные в эпизоде «В поисках утраченного знака». Прелюдию песни Искатели знаков отличия исполняют в начале эпизода, где утверждают, что получат знаки отличия рано или поздно; репризу они поют уже в конце эпизода, гордясь своими полученными знаками, и празднуют со всем Понивиллем. thumb|300px :Блум ::Ищем знаки мы отличия ::Очень долго. ::Пони эти знаки нужны. ::Хоть устали мы искать, ::Мы готовы продолжать. :знаков отличия ::Ведь Искатели сдаваться не должны! ::Оставим след! ::Пока не знаем как. ::Оставим след! ::И наконец-то получим ::Свой самый ценный дар — наш отличья знак! |-|Реприза= thumb|310px :знаков отличия ::Мы искали знаки наши ::Очень долго. ::Пони эти знаки нужны. ::Хоть устали мы искать, ::Мы старались продолжать. ::Ведь Искатели сдаваться не должны! :Скуталу ::Наконец-то наш вопрос решён! :Бель ::Но наш путь, он далеко не завершён. :Блум ::Этот знак не просто так, ::А, скорее, это старт — :знаков отличия ::Путешествие, что только началось. ::Оставим след! ::Сможем мир мы покорить. ::Оставим след! ::Поможем пони получить ::Свой самый ценный дар — свой отличья знак! :Пинки Пай: Итак, пони! Приготовьтесь к самому большому торжеству посвящения в мире! :радуются :Эпплджек: Ох, сахарок, если бы мама и папа были здесь, они бы так гордились тобой. :Эппл Блум: О... Спасибо, Эпплджек! :Эпплджек: А теперь иди и веселись с друзьями. :Дэш ::Я тобой горжусь, мой дружочек! ::У тебя уже учусь. :Рарити ::Вдохновила всех вокруг себя ::И вдохновила меня! :Дэш, Рарити и Эпплджек ::Оставьте след! ::Вся Эквестрия горда! ::Оставьте след! ::И об этом мы поём. ::Получили вы свой дар — свой отличья знак. :Эппл Блум: Что думаете, Искатели? Таких знаков стоило подождать, верно? :Крошка Бель: Да! Интересно, кому мы будем помогать? :знаков отличия ::Втроём пошли мы в путь. ::Шли так, чтоб не свернуть. ::Нашли мы способ простой: ::Талант открыли свой. ::Мы всё ещё друзья, ::И нам скучать нельзя. ::Приключения нас ждут, как всегда! ::Оставим след! ::Найдём тех, кому нужны. ::Оставим след! ::Все пони получить должны ::Свой самый ценный дар — свой отличья знак! - Оригинальная версия= Прелюдия= thumb|300px :Блум ::We've been searchin' for our cutie marks ::For a while now ::Tryin' to find out how we fit in ::So many ways we've tried before ::But we keep on tryin' more :знаков отличия ::'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in ::We'll make our mark ::One way or another ::We'll make our mark ::On the day that we discover ::The ultimate reward of our cutie marks! |-|Реприза= thumb|310px :знаков отличия ::We were searching for our cutie marks ::For a while there ::Trying to find out how we fit in ::So many ways we've tried before ::But we kept on trying more ::'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in :Скуталу ::Now we know what it took all along :Белль ::And our journey here is never really done :Блум ::For it is more than just a mark ::It's a place for us to start :знаков отличия ::An adventure that has only just begun ::We'll make our mark ::Show the world what we can do ::We'll make our mark ::Helping fillies to break through ::To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark :Пинки Пай: All right, everypony! Get ready for the biggest cute-ceañera celebration ever! :радуются :Эпплджек: Oh, sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya. :Эппл Блум: Oh... Thanks, Applejack. :Эпплджек: Now go on and party with your pals. :Дэш ::I'm so proud of you, little buddy ::You've taught me a thing or two :Рарити ::You've inspired everypony around you ::And you've inspired me too :Дэш, Рарити и Эпплджек ::You've made your mark ::Done Equestria so proud ::You've made your mark ::And we're here to sing it loud ::For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark :Эппл Блум: Well, what do you think, Crusaders? Were these cutie marks totally worth waiting for or what? :Крошка Бель: Yeah! I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next! :знаков отличия ::We started out just three ::Crusaders driven to see ::What we find in our hearts ::Discover our destiny ::And here we are, best friends ::About to start it again ::An adventure that never will end ::We'll make our mark ::Helping fillies most in need ::We'll make our mark ::So each one of them succeeds ::'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark! }} en:We'll Make Our Mark Категория:Песни пятого сезона